


After school.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Prompt - Cody, Rescue Bots November, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Cody gets in trouble, sometimes, for not paying attention in class.
Series: Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996795
Kudos: 26





	After school.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts).



> Sorry this one is so short!  
> I only had a half hour break at work to write it in,

School was _boring_.

Sure, Griffin Rock had amazing science lessons filled with exploding things and things that changed colour, or engineering lessons where the students could make tiny drones, but… 

How was that supposed to compare to living with _giant, alien robots_?? Sighing as he stares out the window, chin in one hand, Cody thinks about what he could be doing if he wasn’t stuck in this classroom.

“Cody Burns, are you daydreaming again?” As if someone had abruptly stopped the wii music paying in the back of his mind, he snaps back to reality. Quiet giggles from a few of his classmates makes him very aware that all eyes are on him and his teacher is not happy at all.

“I- uh…” He blushes a deep red, caught in the act. There’s no way he can deny it when he’s been staring blankly out the window for the past 15 minutes.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Well, at least you’re honest about it. Okay, class! I’d like you all to turn to page 72 and do the questions there, please.” As soon as the attention is no longer on him, Cody quickly fills out his textbook with ease. With Graham as a brother, he knew more maths and science than was necessary, so physics was _easy_.

As soon as he’d answered all the questions, he returned his gaze to the window, letting class pass him in a daydream daze. The rest of the school day continues as such, and it’s only when the bell rings for the end of school does he perk up.

Frankie meets him by lockers, the duo grabbing their hoverboards and bounding out of the school building.

“I can’t believe you got in trouble for not paying attention again!”

“It’s not my fault! You _know_ I find all this stuff boring.” Frankie hums in light agreement.

“Yeah, like me in chemistry. I guess it’s too easy when you come from our kinds of background.” Snickering, Cody shrugs.

“Family, huh?” With a laugh, Frankie does a little loop-de-loop and then grins at Cody in challenge. It’s a silent declaration of ‘race me’, and Cody leans forwards to speed up, accepting the invitation with no hesitation.

Once they got back to the firehouse, he’d be able to forget about the school day, relax, and spend time with _giant alien robots_. 

“Hey, Frankie!”

“Yeah?”

“You staying for dinner?”

“If you’re trying to distract me so you win, it’s not going to work!” Cody laughs, taking the lead in their race, but it’s very close. As the firehouse comes into view, he grins.

Right now, in this moment, at this time, with these presences in his life…   
He wouldn’t want to be anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Question for fun: What do you love, that school doesn't teach about?


End file.
